Younger And Younger Parents
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After tasting Dexter's Youth potion by thinking that it's lemonade, they get to get younger so they had to make sure that they get to see that they might had to be that they get to be in their younger states of their ages as Dexter gets to be that quite making a discovery, and now that he and Dee Dee gets to take care of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we began, I would like to make sure that to make up for _Don't Be A Baby-Mom And Dad's Version_ so this is a brand new age regression story of the show and I would like to make things easier for us.

Chapter: The Incredible shrinking Parents

One day, Dexter seems to be working at the lab so he could make it as he could make it to be reversing the aging process so he could be very proud of himself.

"With this youth potion, I could be that I could reverse the aging process so I Could be rich and famous!" said Dexter as he gets to picture himself as he gets to be rich and famous as he will be.

Just then, Dee-Dee had to walk over as she gets to be her silly willy as she might get to feel that she's going to feel that she was going to drink the potion by thinking it's a cool juice.

"Dee-Dee, No!" Shouted Dexter.

"What? What's wrong?" said Dee-Dee. "You weren't supposed to drink that, this is my youth potion!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Youth potion?" replied Dee-Dee. "Yes, and if you drink that, you're going to be turn into a little baby!" as he smiled and said "on second thought, do it."

"No way, I'm happy being your big sister and I wouldn't mind if I had to make it if anything happens to fall into the wrong hands!" as she gets to leave that she might had to make sure that it doesn't happen.

As she leaves, Dexter had to get back to work as he continues. An hour later, he seems that he might get to make sure that he gets to put a drop at his flower as it reduces itself into a little tiny seed. "Ah, Success!"

As Dexter gets to pour it into a beaker, he might get to make sure that it's safe.

As he gets to put in a fridge, he might get to make sure that nothing go wrong, or so we thought.

It wasn't long at all when Dexter's Dad get to pull the potion out of the fridge, he might get to take a drink when Mom came in as he had to feel like that she was going to have a drink too.

"Gee, I think that Dexter has made lemonade for us." said Mom.

"Mmm, I think that it could've made it sweeter." as Dad gets to pour into cups as they get to drink it. "Our boy has made the best lemonade that he ever made!" said Mom as they get to drink it down as they could possibly making it.

"Wow, that was refreshing." said Dad. "I'll say." as they get out of those chairs, they might had to get to feel about the "Lemonade" ain't all that seem.

As Dexter's dad get to work, he had to put his hat on and grab his hat as he kissed Mom on the check as he gets to the car, he buckled up as he noticed that his hat got a little bigger, as he might get a little worry about it. "Huh, that's weird, it seems that my hat's got a little bigger."

As he gets to be driving his car, we get to Mom as she notices that she was going to dust when she tried to reach as she notices that it never got a little bigger on her. "That's funny, I happen to be dusted at this height." as they might noticed that they're growing younger as they could speak.

Back at Dad, he was down to 21 as he gets to feel that he might had to feel that quite as he was going to feel like it that they could notice it.

When Dad gets to his job, he was now 16 as his clothes might get a little bigger.

As his boss told him, "Sorry kid, only adults get to work here."

"What are you talk about?" he asked. "I work here!" he said. "Not with that age you're not." As he gets to back home, he notices that he was feeling a strange feeling.

Meanwhile, Mom was getting the same feeling, as she tried to clean, she noticed that her clothes are getting bigger.

As Dad got back home, he noticed that he could be that he walked up to his wife. "Honey, something weird's going on here."

"I know, I can't clean in under this clothes." as she gets to feel that she was going to feel younger, at 20 she gets to see that her gloves got a little bigger on her hands, then she goes down to 18, her shoes are getting a size smaller, and now 16, same age as Dad, they knew that they could notices as possibly as they get to back to back.

"Come on honey, I think that need that we need to get to bed." he said. "You said it."

As they got up to bed, they knew that they could be that they could try to get their minds off of that "Lemonade".

How younger you think they're going to be when they woke up? Find out next time!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back and it's been a four days since I lasted used my laptop, so I'm back and I'm ready for a brand new chapter so when we last left off Dexter's Parents, they had to take a drink of "Lemonade" so they get to feel like it, only it wasn't lemonade, it was a brand new youth potion that Dexter was making so as they felt that they're getting younger as they could to do so, as they get down to 16 years old in undersized clothing, they knew that they could take their minds off their transformation as they get to take a nap, what's going to happen to them? Let's find out.

Chapter 2: Teen Parents And Baby Dee Dee

As they awoke from their nap, they felt that they get to yawn as they notice anything different as they could felt like it.

"Gee, that was a nice nap." said Dad. "Sure that take our minds off our strange affections."

"You said it." as they get out of bed, they noticed that they a little taller then the bed now as they walked to the mirror as they get to see that they're now 13-year-olds in undersized clothing. "Gah!" surprised Dad. "Look at us!" as Mom takes a look as she sees her hands covered by her dress.

"Wow, I didn't think that could be more serious." As she gets to put on her latex gloves, she noticed that they're too big for her. "Huh?" as she tried again, they get to feel that she might felt that her clothes got a little too big on her. "I Think that we're going to need some fitting clothes." Said Mom. "and some latex gloves with some fitting pairs."

"Way ahead of you." Said Dad as he gets to pull off of their old teen clothes as they get to make it as they could put them on as they could as the might had to feel as they get to feel that quite fitting.

"Ah, now that's more like it." Said Dad as they get to go downstairs as they get to see that they might get to make sure that Dee Dee went over there as they get to make sure that she think that they're Dexter's new friends. "Oh hello there, you must be Dexter's new friends." she said.

"Oh no, you must be mistaken, you see, we're you're pa-" as Mom began to talk, Dee Dee Interrupt her. "Oh don't play dumb, I know that you're Dexter's new friends," she said. "You must be Honey, And you must be Jeff."

As they get to noticed as they get to show they tried to tell them. "Oh no, you must be mistaken." Said Jeff. "You see, you're really your parents."

"My Mom and Dad would ever get to be Dexter's friends." said Dee Dee. "I'll have to call Mee mee And Lee Lee and make sure that they'll have to come over, I'm sure that they'll meet you, but first, I might get something to drink." as he gets to the kitchen to find something to drink. "Oh boy, I don't think that I could find out as they would make it as they get find out about it."

"I Don't think that could be that serious about Dee Dee, would you?" Asked Jeff.

"Oh no, not at all, I Think that we could be that Dee-Dee's going to make it as they could notice that she'd us a pair of 13-year-olds." said Honey.

Meanwhile, Dee-Dee was looking at the kitchen when she came across Dexter's youth potion. "Uh, it's the youth potion," she said. "What's this doing here?" as she gets to call her friends first, she had to make sure that she gets to invite them as they could get it as they could notice when they might had to make sure that to be having a great night.

"Hello? Lee Lee And Mee Mee? This is Dee Dee, I Want you to come over, there are two new kids called Jeff and Honey as they could be spending some time as they get to find out more about this.

After she made her phone call, she knew that she could be taking a drink at the youth potion as she gets to drink as find out as she finds it refreshing.

At the doorbell, she said. "Well, that was fast." As she gets up to the door, she gets to open to the door reviled to be her friends Lee Lee And Mee Mee. "Well, it seems that you have no time wasting to be coming over."

"Oh no, not at all." said Lee Lee. "We get to make sure that we get to make it as possible." as they get to walk in the house, they get to make it as they could as they might had to run up to their room.

As Dexter gets to open the fridge door, he knew that his youth potion's been taken. "Ahh! I've been robbed!" he said as he turns around. "No, it seems that my youth potion has been taken," as he gasped in realizing. "By Dee Dee!" As he clinched his hands.

As for Dee Dee and her friends, they get to have some fun as Jeff and Honey as they get to make sure as they could get this as when they would be that quite get to be fun when suddnely...

"I don't feel right." Said Dee Dee as she noticed as she gets to make sure she tries to stay strong as her friends looked worried. "Huh, Dee-Dee? Are you all right?" asked Mee Mee. "Oh boy, never been better." As she burped, Dee Dee had began to grow younger as her clothes began to get big on her as she shrank in there as a lump on her clothes on her.

As they looked into her, she said "Whoa, what happened?" asked Dee Dee. "As she looked into a might get to see a mirror, she was now a baby girl. "Huh? I'm a baby girl?" As she looked into her tiny baby hands, as she cried as Dexter heard her as he ran up into her room. "Dee Dee, I came here as fast I Co-" as he stopped himself there as he sees his parents are now teens, and his big sister is now an infant.

How Will Dexter, Lee Lee and Mee Mee get to renact about all of this? Will he find a cure as possible? And will there be more people get to taste Dexter's youth potion?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that it's been a while since 2 weeks ago and as we left off Dee Dee and her friends, she took Dexter's youth potion and she took it as she wasn't supposed to, so she took it and drank it anyway and got turn into a little baby so Dexter get to see that his big sister's now that age, so as we get to figure out of what's going to happen next, we get to read to find out.

Chapter 3:Dee Dee Sitting

As Dexter gets to see that Dee-Dee as a baby, he got to tell her. "Dee Dee, we had this talk, you're not supposed to use the youth potion!"

"Gee, I'm sorry Dexter," aplogzied Dee Dee. "If I listen to you the first time, I would've saved all this trouble."

"Well, now that you're mentoned it, I'm your older brother now!" "Oh." as Dee Dee gets to cried like the baby that she is again.

"Aww, it looks like that Dee-Dee-Wee-Wee had to be quite cute as they could feel like it." said Lee Lee in her baby talk.

"Yes, it is." said Mee Mee.

"Girls, don't you dare make fun of Dee Dee." as he gets over to her. "Now that I'm your big brother now, you're too little to distory my lab anymore." as the girls looked confused. "That's right my dear former big sister, you're going to enjoy such a great deal as you already get to stay like this."

As they get to continue, they get to make sure that they get to see they get to annoy Dee Dee. "Now hold on, just because that Dexter's older then me now, that doesn't explain that you're going to be the boss of me."

"Sorry Dee Dee." said Lee Lee and Mee Mee Together as they get to coochie coochie coo at her, as Dexter gets to be playing with her.

"All right, listen to me before I regret this." as she turns over and asked to Dexter. "Dexter, how long do I get to be a baby?"

"It's no problem, I think that I could get to make you live like this forever so you'll have to make sure that they had to make sure that I could come up with the antidote, or else that you're going to stay that way until you go back to the age before my youth potion." Dexter explained.

"Well, If I'm going to be a baby, I sure hope that Mom and Dad's going to take care of me."

"And that's what I'm going to do." as Dexter gets to take them to their parents.

Later, "So as you can see, Dee Dee got turn into a baby and I hope that you two don't mind that-" as Honey gets thrilled with joy. "Wow, Dee Dee's a baby again!" as they get to take Honey and Jeff.

"Uh guys? don't you think that you're going to babysit me like the teenagers you once were?" Dee Dee asked. "Because I don't think that could be that quite as they get to make sure that quite that it could be that they're going to take care of Dee Dee. "Since we're teenagers, I think that we need to make sure that you're going to take care of Dee Dee for the first time since we were adults." said Jeff.

"I Couldn't agree more Jeff." said Honey as they get to be changing Dee Dee her Diaper, she knew that she gets the powder, and she gets to make it as she could be that quite she got her diaper changed.

"There, now what?" asked Jeff. "Now we get to make sure that we get to play with her." As they get to play with her, they get to make sure that it could be that quite as they get to be that they need when they're going to hope that they're going to have some fun with they get to make fun as they hope that they're going to raise her again as they get to make it as they could notice it.

"Okay Dee Dee, Num Nums!" as she gets to feed her some baby food as she refused to play with her, then Honey got an idea. "Here comes the choo-choo train, choo choo!" As Dee Dee gets to open her mouth, she felt like that as she gets to swallow. "There, now that was hard?" asked Jeff.

"Not really, in fact, I haven't eat that since I was a baby the first time." said Dee Dee.

"Now that you're a baby again, I think that you're going that quite as we get to make sure as you'll get to be enjoying as well as possible." as Honey gets to hug her and cuddle her. "And if Dexter could be a baby next, then we'll be the youngest family in the world." then she get an idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Jeff?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah." agreed Jeff as Dee Dee doesn't like the look of this.

Find out next chapter as Honey and Jeff gets to make their idea as they get to make sure as they thought as they knew.

In the meantime, please make sure to make some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my first chapter since September 15 of this year, and as we left off Dexter's Parents, or in this case Jeff and Honey, they had to take care of Dee Dee after she got turn into a baby, so they planned to make Dexter to be turn into a baby next, what will happen? Let's find out.

Chapter 4: Not being careful of the potion

As they decided to turn Dexter into a little baby boy, they get to use his potion as they could get it on him so they had to be that they could be that they're going to see that they might had to make sure that they get to follow as they might as they get to make it as they could feel like it.

"As soon as Dexter gets to be dumped by this bucket of this, he'll be a baby again that he'll soon that he won't forget." as Dexter was working on an invention, he knew that he might get to find that something was wrong, that was to make sure that Jeff that was holding the bucket, but Honey knew that the bucket was heavy that he was going to hold it as they could hold it together.

"This bucket is heavy." Honey replied. "Yeah, how much did we pour into it?" asked Jeff.

Just then, they had to hold it, the bucket spilled on the both on them. "Whoa, we got this stuff all over us!" replied Jeff.

"I feel funny." Said Honey. "Yeah, me too." as they might get to see that they had to get it as they get to feel that they're going up to get their towels to dry off, they had to feel that their teenage selves might had to be that quite simply has as they get to learn that they're going to feel that they're going to get a little more younger and to feel it too.

"Oh boy, I think that we should've been to careful with the bucket." said Jeff.

"You said it." as they get to hold up, they had to be feeling that they're growing younger as they get down to 12 years old, they might had to feel that their clothes are starting to loosen. "Huh, that's weird, it seems that the water might had to get to get us more younger."

"I feel like it too." said Honey.

As they learn about it. "I guess that we're going to sleep on it." said Jeff as they get on their bed, they had to make sure that they're going to lie down and try to stay at 12, but when they get younger, they get to feel that they're going to get a more younger as they continued their way.

Meanwhile, Dexter seems that he was going to be experimenting that he was going to make sure that we going to make his potion's going to do anything about it. "If I recall, I think that this potion that causes to have some reversing aging effect so they had to make sure that they get to learn that if anything happen to anyone else, I think that it was going to be that causes that my parents had to use the potion to be turning Dee Dee into a baby, of course, I wouldn't mind being an older brother."

As Dee Dee gets to Dexter. "Dexter, Dexter, Something's happening to Mommy and Daddy!"

"Something's happen to Mom and Dad?" he said. "Oh boy, whatever it is, it's going have to wait."

As Lee Lee and Mee Mee get to use the potion, they had to make sure that they're going to be using it. "Just think Mee Mee, if we get this youth potion, it seems that we're responsible for reversing the aging process!" "I don't know Lee Lee, don't you think that Dexter's going to be mad of us if we stole this from him." worried Mee Mee.

"Ah, you worry too much." as they get to see that they might had to make sure that they get to do it.

What's going to happen to Jeff and Honey now that the potion's on them, and do Lee Lee And Mee Mee going to steal Dexter's potion in order to reverse the aging process, and how is he going to find out that they steal the idea?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The Last chapter I posted was on the date of 13th of this month of this year of which was a week ago and I hope that you're going to see that you're going to see that Dexter's parents' plan to turn Dee-Dee into a baby so they pushed down into again, as they get to feel a little younger and small as they tried to sleep on it again but what they didn't know that they didn't stay 12 for long.

Chapter 5:Parents get more younger

As Honey and Jeff had to wake up, they had to find that they're not 12 any more, they're more younger as they could feel as they looked into the mirror. "Honey, look!" as they get to see that they're now Dexter's age, with undersized clothing.

"Holy smokes, I can't believe that we got even younger!" said Honey in a kid's voice as they get to see that he clothing gets a little baggy and looser as they get to feel that quite that they get to see that they're going to learn that they might had to feel about see of what was happening. "This is highly Irregular." said Jeff, also in a kid's voice as they get to see that as they get see that they're going to find the right clothes to fit them as they could see that they had to see their old ones.

"Ah, our childhood clothes." said Jeff. "That's what they need to make it as they could feel like it, Jeff/Dad was now wearing the same clothes when he was an adult, and Honey/Mom was now wearing a blue dress that similar to the one she wore before she gets younger by the youth potion.

As they get to make sure that they're going to feel that quite as they get to make it as they could they could feel like it as they could know that they're going to learn anything as they could notice about it.

"Gee, I just hope that Dexter might a way to get us back to normal." said Honey.

"Yeah, I think that I could learn that Dexter has a secret lab behind the bookshelf in his bedroom."

"You don't think that-" as they get an idea, they could get it as they could notice that they're going learn that they get to see that quite as they had to hope as they're going to see that quite when they're going to get back to normal.

As they get to pull the book, they get to figure out of which one they're going to make it as they go though every book that is until that Honey gets to the last one as they get to see that quite as they're seen to make it as they could as they reach the last one.

As they bookcase went up, they had to make sure that they're walking the lab as they could see that they're going to find the antidote.

Meanwhile, Dexter was going to put the youth potion away when suddenly, he sees a note courtesy of Lee Lee and Mee Mee.

 _Dear Dexter,_

 _We hope that you won't mind that we took your youth potion to make people younger so we hope that we get  
_ _the fame and the glory,_

 _Sincerely yours  
Lee-Lee and Mee-Mee  
_

As Dexter knew that Dee-Dee's friends are going to steal Dexter's idea as they're going to make it as they could learn anything about it when he was going to hope as he and his baby sister could be going to save the potion before Lee-Lee and Mee-Mee gets to reverse the aging process, they ran into their parents. "Whoa, Honey, Jeff, I didn't know that you're going to feel that you're my age now." Dexter replied.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you're going to be even younger." said Dee-Dee. "Dee-Dee!" replied Dexter.

"Sorry." as Dexter said to Jeff. "Anyway, I was hoping that you're going to take care of Dee-Dee while I'll have to take care of Lee-Lee and Mee-Mee from doing this."

As he gets to leave, Jeff and Honey gets to grab the antidote as he gets to make sure that they're going to get back to their proper ages again.

Back to Dexter, he had to stop as they get to see that quite as they're going to learn as they get to believe that he's going to stop them.

As Lee-Lee and Mee-Mee gets to make sure that they're going to allow as they could get to learn anything as they they're going to see that they're to learn to make this as they could see that might had to learn anything as they're going to build up as they're going to make it as they're going to announce to reverse the aging process.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we get to see that they could make it as they would know that this potion could reverse the aging process as they could as feel young and be young." Lee-Lee said on her Microphone. "That's right, and as they get to make it, they could be that quite as they're going to learn that this could be the greatest day of our lives." as Mee-Mee gets to use the potion that plant when suddenly, "STOP THAT TEST!" Dexter shouted. "You stole my idea!" as the crowd gasps.

"Dexter, we can explain," said Lee Lee. "We can explain!"

"Don't even try!" said Dexter. "You two are going to back to the lab and help me to get my parents back to normal!" as Lee Lee gets to make as they get to learn that they might had to play catch with the potion as they get Dexter tries to get it as they get to the potion as they get to might had to se it as they had to fight over against Dexter as he gets to make sure that they're going to do it, as they grab, they got spilled on it that they might had to make sure that things couldn't possibly get any worse then they already are.

Back at the house, the kid parents had to get back to the lab when suddenly side effects hit them as they get to find they can't stay in the same age as Dexter for long.

"Oh no, not again!" said Jeff as they were going to under bed, they notice that they get even younger.

As Dexter, Lee Lee and Mee Mee got back, they saw that the parents are going to be younger once more, but the questions are, how much longer, and will Dexter get to be using the antidote to change them back to normal?

Find out in the conclusion of the story!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the conclusion of my 2nd Dexter's Lab story, and before we began, we detect at the end of the last chapter of the story that Jeff And Honey I.E. Dexter's Parents get to see that they're growing younger while they're resting, so here we go, the final chapter of the story!

Chapter 6: Dexter's Dilemma

As Jeff and Honey woke up from their nap, they knew that they get rested. "Oh boy, I feel great." said in a highest pitch voice. "Me too." said Honey, also in High Pitched voice as they get to see what was going on that they saw that everything was bigger. "That's weird, I think that our bedroom's huge." she said. "Gee, maybe that we nap way too long."

"Maybe is because that the hours passed away." as they get to see that they walked to a mirror, they saw themselves that they're no longer Dexter's age, they're now babies. "Yikes, I don't think that we're kids anymore." worried Jeff as Honey gets to see that they're going to notice that they get to make it as they see that Jeff's baby is now and brown-and-orange shirt and a diaper, and Mom's long hair is now a single string of it, and she's wearing a diaper too. "Wow, did that just happened?" Asked Mom.

"Oh boy, what a day, I think that we're going to ask Dexter for help." as they get to run, they get to make sure that they're going to be that quite as they get to Dexter when they ran into Dee Dee. "Mommy, Daddy, did you two get turn into babies too?" she asked. "We sure did, and more importantly, I think that we got younger as possible."

"I think that Dexter get to get us back to normal." Just then, Dexter ran into the babies. "There you are, I have been all over for you." said Dexter. "I think that I had to be getting you three back to normal." as Dexter gets to pick up, they had to make sure that they're going to make it as they could get to see that Jeff has an idea.

As Dexter gets to the bookshelf, he saw the babies has gone to wonder off. "Guys? Oh no." as they get to see that they get to make sure that Jeff was jumping up and down at the couch as they stopped as climb down as Dee Dee gets to climb up the bookshelf as he gets to grab her as he can as he gets to make sure that he gets to make sure that Dee Dee don't get hurt.

As Dexter know what was going on, they could see that they had to make sure that they're going to feel that they get to cause havoc and chaos all over the house as Dexter tries gets to make it as he tries as he seems that was going to make sure that he makes as they could see here. "Being a big brother is a drag."

As he tries to be that he was going to stop them, he knew that he was going to make sure that it was going to quite as they get make it as they're going to see that he was going work with it as he gets to make it as he was going to know anything about. "You can't catch me!" said Honey.

"Oh yeah?" Dexter replied as she gets to hop over as she gets to make sure that she was going to know about he was going to pull off as he was going to make it as he could see that they're going to notice as they got learn that quite as they're going to create more havoc on Dexter so they had to make as they get to their hiding places as they could see that he was going to make sure that he was going to do anything as they're going to learn anything as they're going do anything about it.

Just then, they get to feel about it, they're going to believe that they're going to make it as they're going to make it as they could feel as they're going to see that quite as they're going to make it as they get landed on the carpets as Dexter capture them.

As they get to sure that they're going to learn that they're going to learn that they get to see that quite as they're bringing them into his lab as they get to make sure that Dexter's going to use that antidote as he gets to get them back to normal as they could see that quite as they get to make it as might had to put them into a playpen.

"Now, just to make sure I had to get them back to normal so we could make the antidote." said Dexter.

"We're on it." said Lee Lee and Mee Mee together as they get to make sure that they get to make it as they could get it right as they could learn that they're going to use it as they might had to use the ingredients so they had to make sure that they get to make sure that they're going to do anything as they could save them to their proper ages.

"Okay, here it is, this might work." as they get to put the antidote into the sippy cups, they get to drink it as they get to feel like it as they get to feel that they get a little jiggly as they get to got to their proper ages as they could that they had to grown back to their proper ages as they get to feel like it as they get to see that Jeff and Honey are Mom and Dad again and Dee Dee is back to her proper age.

"Uh, Honey, what happen?" asked Dad who's still wearing his shirt and diaper.

"The last time I remember as drinking that strange lemonade that causes reverse aging and I ended up looking like said." said Mom who's wearing hear underwear.

"It worked!" Dexter surprised. "I can't believe that I was going to see that the antidote is the same as the potion all along!"

"Well, if there could be that quite simply had to make sure, so I think that we could that make it as they understand that it was going to learn that quite a possibly." said Lee Lee.

"As we all knew, I think that we learn our available lesson, the next people who think that my youth potion is actually lemonade, they had to think twice about it."

"What do we do about the potion?" Asked Lee Lee as Dexter thinks about it. "I think that it should be that quite had to pour it out." as he did to that sink as they get to notice as they get to make it as they're going to notice about it.

"The world's not ready for this potion, but along with it, I think that it could be that quite anyone that could be more simply had to feel like it in the future."

As Dexter and the others get to leave the lab, it seems that they might had to feel like if anyone had to be young.

It was until that weeks later, Dexter to go to the college rec as he gets to make about as he gets to see that those college students are now Dexter's age. "What the heck happened?" he demanded.

"Did you hear, your youth potion's quite a success, it made those college students to be kids again!" as Dexter said. "I knew that this might happen."

The End

Please put your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


End file.
